Flee to the Camp
.jpg| }} |} |hp=832490|def=3190|coin=307|escape=5|esk=193}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=624|esk=1508}} |hp=7287360|def=3980|coin=624|esk=1112}} |} : I don't see any of them. We've lost them. : Phew. Thank goodness. My legs are numb. : Thank you for saving Frigg. : He saved me twice. I was in a blind panic when Odin attacked you. As his wife, I apologize on his behalf. I'm terribly sorry. : It's nothing. No one got hurt... I'm surprised Odin is married to two wives. : Hey, watch your words... You've been acting like you know me very well, even though I've never met you. Who are you exactly? : W-well, I heard a lot about your great deeds. I admire your courage and want to contribute to bringing victory to the North! : Hahaha! I see. Your battle skills are weird but strong. You'll make a good reinforcement to our main force, I assure you... Frig, what's wrong? : Ugh... My head is spinning. It's okay. Don't worry about me. : I've pushed you too far. We'll scavenge for water and fruit. Rest well. 【Enter Wave 1】 : Y'all wanna know where to find water? I ain't telling you! 【Wave 1 - Blazing Slime defeated】 : Sob-sob. It hurts. Along the path you'll come across a river. Now leave me alone! 【Wave 1 - Blazing Slime retreated】 : You let me go... I'm touched. This path leads to a river. 【Enter Wave 3】 : We planted plenty of sweet and juicy fruits... 【Meet BOSS】 : Greedy humans, how dare you steal my fruits! 【Defeated BOSS】 Odin and the Summoner found water and fruits nearby. It was time to return to the cave. When they got back, they found Frigg lying unconscious. Odin straightened her up trying to wake her, but she had no strength to respond. : This is bad! She's dying! I must bring her back to our base now. Come with me! }} x5}} |hp=6542880|def=6660|coin=2562|esk=1243|wsk=10008}} |} : Frigg, we're almost there! Bear with me! : Ugh... : 'Her face is so pale her veins have become visible through her skin. If we don't hurry, she might... Hold up!' : Odin, the ground is shaking... Don't tell me a volcanic eruption is coming... : Dang it! We don't have time to deal with it... Keep moving. We'll get out before the entrance collapses! : Okay. Focus on protecting Frigg, I'll watch your back! : 'Frigg, I won't let anything happen to you!' Right at that moment, the earth began to quiver intensely and the air was filled with the smell of sulfur. Fragments of stones slid down the slopes. Odin held Frigg tight and the Summoner called for the heroic spirits. They strode towards the exit of the rift... 【Enter Wave 3】 The earthquake intensified and they could barely keep their balance. The Summoner's mana was almost depleted from the numerous fights. He gritted his teeth and summoned the heroic spirits to smash the rolling rocks. The Summoner's vision blurred slowly. His senses became numb. Right at that moment, a giant rock rolled towards him. Fortunately, a glowing blade in purple cut the rock into pieces. : Phew. My sword broke, but it was worth it. : 'Such immense power. No wonder the Armor of Runes chose him.' 【Meet BOSS】 : Smash this rock blocking our way; we're steps away from safety! : Leave it to me. Grant me power, my great heroic spirits! The stone has transformed after getting attacked. 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner and Odin blew the rock into shreds with the help of the heroic spirits and escaped the rift. Odin led the Summoner to bypass the traps targeting demons and reached their base. : Frigg, we're back! : Odin, she passed out! I'll get a medic! : 'Frigg, please don't die on me...' }} |hp=9325870|def=16380|coin=100|esk=884}} |} : She survived all thanks to you. I owe you. Is there anything you want from me? : Nothing in particular. : There must be something... Oh, you wanted to find out why your body had turned transparent, right? : Do you know why? : Of course not, but Loki does. He's clever and knowledgeable. : 'Loki is here too? Seems like I've traveled to the past... Is that somehow related to me turning transparent? ...I don't have a clue...' 【Meet BOSS】 : Unforgivable... Dang humans! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Unforgivable... You've gone too far! Soldier: Master Odin, you have an emergency message from Master Loki! : Loki? We were just talking about him... What'd he say? Soldier: According to the frontline report, the demons split into two troops to attack the Vanir and Aesir. They cut off our resupplies. The situation is looking bad. : What? How did they find out about our resupplying routes? Spy... No, right now we should help the Vanir and Aesir out of danger. Soldier: Master Loki is on his way to the Vanir. He said he would leave the Aesir to you. : I hear you. Summoner, sorry I can't stay with you any longer, but I've told everyone to treat you as our honored guest. Rest well. : 'Sitting here won't find me a solution!' : No, Odin. I'll come with you. Let me contribute my ounce of strength to the North! Odin agreed without thinking and fathered his army. The Summoner followed his army to the Aesir's territory. }} zh:逃回大本營